runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tale of the Muspah
In the snowy mountains of Relekka, the adventurer met Erjolf, a young Fremennik who was undergoing the rite of passage to become a fully-fledged member of their tribe. A series of trials, which the adventurer may or may not have done at this point, must be completed, but Erjolf wanted to search for an alternative. He found what seemed to be frozen armour within a nearby cave but with no way to reach it. The frozen armour was isolated on a small island in the middle of a pool. Erjolf asked for the adventurer's help in retrieving it hoping that it will be enough to impress Brundt the Chieftan. In order to do this, the adventurer constructed a series of rafts and lit them on fire. Eventually, the adventurer melted the ice only just enough to see more clearly what was inside. To their surprise, it was not a set of armour inside the ice, but a monster. The monster could not be unfrozen completely, but the adventurer melted just enough ice to clearly see what it looked like. Erjolf told the adventurer that a nearby outlander may know more about the creature. The adventurer found the outlander, a natural historian researching the Trollweiss mountains. He/she tells the historian about the monster, but it was already proven that the creature does not exist. Later, the adventurer found a statue of a muspah buried in the Khardian desert and shortly met Ali the Wise, an expert on Mahjarrat mythology. This creature was a muspah, was the product when the Mahjarrat god combined all of his most fearsome creations into one. It only exists in nightmares, not the real world. That still did not explain why the adventurer saw a muspah in real life. Fortunately, Ali the Wise knew of a spell involving sapphires that may be able to free the supposed muspah from its icy prison. The adventurer used the spell to unfreeze the muspah which was actually a Mahjarrat who had shape-shifted in his sleep. The Mahjarrat's name was Jhallan; he was among the weakest of all Mahjarrat standing no chance against others such as Zemouregal and Lucien. Every 500 years, a ritual takes place where one Mahjarrat had to be sacrificed so that the others could continue living. The closer a Mahjarrat was to the ritual stone, the more power he/she would get. Jhallan wanted to avoid fighting completely and would rather stay in a cave underneath the ritual site as he was too weak, especially after being transformed into a muspah. If the other Mahjarrat were to discover he was doing this, he would most likely be put up for sacrifice. The adventurer helped him find a natural cave within the Trollweiss mountains that was closer to the ritual stone, yet more remote so that he would be less likely to be disturbed. Jhallan took his place in the cave, and the adventurer reversed the spell so that he return to the sleep he once was in. However, Erjolf was not forgotten. Before Jhallan went back into his frozen sleep, he created a muspah tail that could possibly help Erjolf in his trials. The adventurer uncovered more lore about the Mahjarrat in Missing my Mummy. Lore learned from the quest *Mahjarrat mythology is introduced for the first time. *The ritual the Mahjarrat hold every 500 years is explained in greater detail. Category:Quests Category:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat series